Sexy and we know it
by Toylad
Summary: (...) Miyako, roja hasta las orejas al ver a Boomer de esa forma. Momoko, con corazoncitos en los ojos y con ríos de baba saliendo de su boca, mirando a Brick de arriba abajo repetidamente. Y Kaoru, con su teléfono celular en la mano, mencionando algo de que "el video ya tenía más de 100 visitas". -Oh, mierda.


**Nota de autora:**¡Holaaa! Bueno, de nuevo lamento no haber actualizado, pero publico este fic como disculpa y para avisarles que estos días no creo que vaya a publicar mucho (Terminaron mis vacaciones. Sniff). En fin, espero que les guste, aunque se me salió lo pervertida con el fic, jeje. Por cierto, al final debo hacer una aclaración, pero eso es para después.

**Aclaración #1:**Cuando canta Brick será así, cuando cante Butch será **así **y Boomer _así. _Cuando se combinan dos o tres, es que cantan dos de ellos o los tres juntos.

**Disclaimer:**Las PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La canción es de LMFAO. EL fic sí me pertenece.

* * *

_**Sexy and We know it**_

Otra aburrida y fastidiosa tarde de verano para el trío de villanos. El potente sol, el cual quemaba a cualquier ser que se atreviera a salir de su casa, les impedía salir de esa vieja cabaña a hacer travesuras, o quizá visitar a sus novias. Una molestia.

-Me aburro… –habló el azabache cruzándose de brazos y desplomándose en el sofá.

-Nosotros igual, y no nos quejamos cada cinco segundos –dijo el mayor de los Rowdy's rodando los ojos. El mediano se encogió de hombros.

-Veamos qué hay en la radio –sugirió Boomer–. Tal vez haya algo divertido.

-Lo dudo, pero ni modo –dijo Butch, en un suspiro.

El rubio sonrió rodando los ojos, y se acercó al radio que los RRBZ "tomaron prestado sin permiso previo" de la tienda de aparatos electrónicos del centro comercial. Lo encendió, subió el volumen y comenzó a buscar la emisora que siempre escuchaba junto con sus hermanos.

-Ésta es –murmuró, al encontrar la mencionada estación. Acto seguido, se sentó en una silla.

"…Y, como nos lo pidieron, aquí la tienen" mencionó un joven en la radio, para que luego comenzara una melodía. Butch emitió un bufido, pero no tardó mucho en reconocer la canción. Se paró de un salto, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sus hermanos lo miraron perplejos, y más confundidos quedaron cuando el de ojos verdes comenzó a cantar.

**When I walk on by, girls be looking like "damn he fly"**

**I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah **

**This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control.**

Brick no necesitaba más para reconocer esa pegadiza y divertida canción.

It's real fool with the big F o 

They like Bruce Lee rock at the club

Los dos Rowdy's mayores soltaron una carcajada, subieron a la mesa que se encontraba detrás de ambos y se deshicieron de su camisa, para entonces comenzar a bailar como en el video. Los ojos celestes del menor se abrieron como platos, y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas por la vergüenza al verlos hacer tal espectáculo.

**Girl, look at that body**

Butch señaló a Brick, mientras éste se señaló a sí mismo.

Girl, look at that body

Ahora el pelirrojo señaló al azabache, y éste se señaló a sí mismo.

**Girl, look at that body**

Los mayores señalaron al rubio, el cual arqueó una ceja y tartamudeando respondió:

_I work out_

El trío sonrió y, juntos, repitieron lo anterior.

**_Girl, look at that body_**

_Girl, look at that body_

**Girl look at that body**

**_I work out_**

Finalmente, el Rowdy azul se animó y se hizo quitada la camisa turquesa que traía. Después de todo, ¿Quién más se enteraría de lo que estaban haciendo?

Sus hermanos bajaron de un salto de la mesa, tomaron unas serpentinas y lentes oscuros de los que no se ve casi nada, se los pusieron y entre risas continuaron con la canción.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

Everybody stops and they staring at me

**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it**

Los tres hicieron las poses de sus respectivas contrapartes cuando se transforman y mirando al frente, como si los grabaran, cantaron al unísono.

**_I'm sexy and I know it_**

Y, sin la más mínima vergüenza, y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces –o al parecer ni una sola vez–, se hicieron quitados los pantalones, quedando apenas en ropa interior –ya que ninguno de los tres traía zapatos –. Comenzaron a caminar haciendo un círculo y continuaron con la canción –y su extraña coreografía–.

**_I'm sexy and I know it_**

El trio se separó, para que entonces cada uno de ellos comenzara a bailar, nuevamente, como en el video. Lo que ninguno de los tres se percató, es que, accidentalmente, Boomer en uno de sus "sexys" movimientos junto a la puerta de entrada, logró abrir a ésta.

**When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up **

**When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks **

**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**

Fue entonces cuando tuvieron la "brillante idea" de tomar pelucas afro multicolores y colocárselas.

_We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous _

_No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced_

En ese instante, empezaron a caminar a través del lugar como si de una pasarela se tratara, haciendo poses ridículas (para ellos, al no ser "unas" muy elegantes "modelos" que digamos) y la clásica "boca de pato".

Los villanos sonrieron, para luego continuar cantando y haciendo los mismos movimientos hechos anteriormente.

**_Girl, look at that body _**

_Girl, look at that body_

**Girl, look at that body**

**_I work out _**

**_Girl, look at that body _**

_Girl, look at that body_

**Girl, look at that body**

**_I work out_**

Oh, pobre Bridgit Him, al salir tranquilamente de su cuarto en busca de sus serpentinas y lentes oscuros, para encontrase con esa traumatizante escena.

La dulce rubia abrió sus ojos verdes como platos, perpleja. ¿Qué estaban haciendo sus hermanos ahora? Aunque… sería mejor no averiguarlo.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su habitación. Al menos ahí no había locos bailando y cantando a todo pulmón.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see _

Everybody stops and they staring at me 

**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it**

Desdichados fueron los tacones rojos, azules y verdes que se encontraban en sus respectivas cajitas junto a la mesa, cuando los Rowdy's los tomaron, se los pusieron y comenzaron a caminar como Bambi recién nacido.

**_I'm sexy and I know it_**

Sí, sus respectivas novias y hermana tenían razón cuando dijeron que andar en tacones no era nada simple.

**_I'm sexy and I know it_**

Oh, gran error fue lo que se les ocurrió hacer a los jóvenes villanos, cuando hicieron una fila para bailar conga y, sin darse cuenta, _salieron de su hogar._

Check it out**_, _**_check it out_

Aun bailando conga, y sin percatarse del lugar en el cual se encontraban gracias a sus lentes oscuros, comenzaron a hacer los movimientos del mismísimo video.

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah**

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah

******_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_**

Brick, Butch y Boomer se separaron y se colocaron uno a al lado del otro, para continuar con su "maravillosa y sexy" coreografía.

**_Do the wiggle, man _**

**_Do the wiggle, man_**

Dieron una vuelta y volvieron a hacer un círculo, nuevamente haciendo poses raras y caminando al estilo Bambi. Aunque… quizá ya estaban mejorando con eso de caminar en tacones.

**_I'm sexy and I know it_**

**_Girl, look at that body_**

_Girl, look at that body_

**Girl, look at that body**

**_I work out_**

**_Girl, look at that body _**

_Girl, look at that body_

**Girl, look at that body**

**_I work out_**

Y, para el gran final, de la nada, el trío de hermanos sacaron tres cabezas como de robots hechas de cartón, se las pusieron en la cabeza e hicieron su pose cruzándose de brazos.

**_I'm sexy and I know it_**

Pero, ese increíble final fue interrumpido cuando…

-No… –susurró Boomer quitándose la cabeza de robot. Sus hermanos se miraron entre sí, se quitaron sus respectivas cabezas de robot y miraron al rubio, el cual traía una sonrisa cómplice, la fue comprendida inmediatamente por el Rowdy rojo y el verde.

**_¡We're sexy and we know it!_**

El trio de hermanos explotó en carcajadas, pero su felicidad desapareció cuando se voltearon, encontrándose con sus respectivas novias en media calle. Miyako, roja hasta las orejas, al ver a Boomer de esa forma. Momoko, con corazoncitos en los ojos y con ríos de baba saliendo de su boca, mirando a Brick de arriba abajo repetidamente. Y Kaoru, con su teléfono celular en la mano, mencionando algo de que "el video ya tenía más de 100 visitas".

-Oh, mierda.

Pero, el lado positivo... es que ya no había tanto sol... y que serían muy famosos en YouTube.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Aclaración #2:**La "Bridgit Him" que menciono en el fic, sería como una hermana menor para los Rowdy's. Eso lo expliqué en mi fic "Una sonrisa", aunque ahí la llamé "Cynthia". Sólo que, como pudieron notar, le cambié el nombre (Después corrijo el nombre en el otro fic). Además de que en este fic la imagino más bajita. Y, quería mencionarles que el nombre lo inspiré en una amiga imaginaria mía, jeje. Supongo que le pondré más atención a este personaje y quizá incluya a mis otras dos amigas imaginarias... Bueno, es lo más probable.

En fin,

Toylad fuera, ¡Paz!


End file.
